


One More Time

by paradostic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Suicide Attempt, eventually will add more tags, frenshIp IS MagIC!!11!, idk what else to add, if u read through the first chapter u have a long attention span, lol help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradostic/pseuds/paradostic
Summary: Gone. Shattered. Perished. No one will find you here. Maybe it can all end here. Maybe. Just jump. Just jump. Just...... jump.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fanfic spare me

          You run, running as fast as your tattered legs can bear. Weeds and thorns grab at your leg, scraping your pale, soft skin. You just wish it was all a dream. Looking ahead was a path. A path away from civilization. A path into the resolution. Your mother had often told you, "Do not go near the mountain edge, dear. It's dangerous!" Your best friend had gone missing 5 years ago. You dropped out of high school to support your [nonexistent] family. Your mother had been all over the news as of the recent. Red. Crimson red. What else did you have to lose?

          The path ends here. Looking down only granted you the sight of an endless paradise of darkness. Pure black. The only thing humans achieve in life is death; that's what we all live for. The finale. No one will remember you. No one will search for you. You're alone. Gone. Shattered. No one will find you here. Maybe it can all end here. Maybe. Just jump. Just jump. **Just jump**. You firmly stepped onto the edge of the mountain. Tiny pieces of rocks detached from under your feet and into the hole. You wait for a bit. No sound of the rocks hitting the end.  ~~I don't want to die.~~ Stretching your arms out, you feel the cool breeze. The darkness whispering your name; the beckoning call of death.  ~~I don't want to die.~~ It's going to be over soon. You let the wind carry your light body into the abyss. This is what everything had boiled down to. You're never going to live up to anyone's expectations. You're never going to be worth anything. ~~I don't want to die.~~  It's over.

 

_Falling,_

 

         The wind grasps your body

 

_and_

 

You hear the echoes of the mocking laughter

 

_f_

_a_

_l_

 

_l_

 

_i_

 

_n_

 

 

_g_

 

 ~~I DON'T WANT TO DIE~~  

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_"Howdy!"_

**Author's Note:**

> tbf i think everything i write is too general and moves too fast w/out any specific details  
> in other words my chapters r rly short  
> any criticism pls


End file.
